phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz Doofenshmirtz
:"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire) is a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His lair appears to be a standard major corporation, and even has its own jingle. He attempts to wreak havoc across "the entire Tri-State Area." All of his plans tend to be thwarted by Perry the Platypus. History Doofenshmirtz turned to evil because of his emotionally abusive parents during his unhappy childhood. He celebrated every birthday alone including the day of his actual birth where neither of his parents showed up. When he did have a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Dookleberry Bats. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other children were allowed to play, he was forced to be the family's lawn gnome. In his father's heart, he was replaced by a spitzen hound named Only Son his father won in a contest. In addition to problems with his father, his mother preferred his "goody two-shoes" brother, Roger. This was all explained via song to Perry the Platypus on the day Roger was to receive the Key to the City of Danville. ("Tree to Get Ready") Growing up, he tried his hand at magic. He got a gig, but hadn't quite perfected his act yet. When he tried to pull Bobo the Rabbit out of his hat, there was a skunk instead. He was quite upset about this and gave up magic until well into his adulthood. ("Leave the Busting to Us") There are also many qualities about himself and his lifestyle he does not like. Ever since he was a child he has hated his high squeaky voice. He has been unable to grow facial hair since his teenage days and thinks people who have facial hair only do so to make fun of him. He abhors standing in lines, especially behind people who can't make up their minds. He dislikes monster trucks since they don't actually look like monsters. He also hates pelicans, blinking traffic arrows, musical instruments that start with the letter "B", belhops, and taxi drivers. ("Jerk De Soleil", "Crack That Whip!", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Mom's Birthday") [[IMage:tristatearea.jpg|thumb|300px|left|The only place Doofenshmirtz will terrorize]] Doofenshmirtz is divorced from Charlene Doofenshmirtz and has a teenage daughter named Vanessa. Like Candace Flynn, Vanessa is dedicated to exposing her father's evil schemes to her mother, though not nearly to the same extent as Candace. ("I Scream, You Scream") Since his divorce, he has recently started dating again, but hasn't had much luck. He planned on using a giant magnet to erase the tape of one girlfriend's answering machine because he left so many embarrassing, long and rambley messages on it. Also, he had a date that he met online which took place in his mountain hideout. She was more enamored with Perry the Platypus than with him. ("I, Brobot", "Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!") His evil mentor was Professor Destructicon, also known as Kevin to his friends. Kevin's last request before being locked away was to have his protege set the sun on fire. Doofenshmirtz, in a rare moment of clarity, reasoned that the sun is a big ball of fire, so this wouldn't work. So Kevin asked him to just destroy the island hideout instead.("One Good Scare Oughta Do It!") Besides Destructicon, his evil hero is Dr. Lloyd Wexler, whom he thought he was meeting when he attended Evil-Con in Great Britain. However, Wexler was actually Perry the Platypus in disguise. Doofenshmirtz owns every book Wexler has written. ("Hard Day's Knight") Relationship with Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless Agent P is wearing his secret agent hat. In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), their encounters are typically in the following format: * "I have a scheme." * "You try and stop me." * "I trap you." * "I tell you my scheme." * "You escape." * "We fight." * "I'm defeated." Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him in to any sort of authorities. There have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed the scheme to be carried out. This is usually because Doofenshmirtz's plan puts the Flynn-Fletcher family directly in danger. At one point, Doofenshmirtz meets Peter the Panda and makes him his new nemesis. He claimed that it was just a spur of the moment whim, but Perry is still upset. After going on a show similar to Dr. Phil, Dr. Feelbetter, his evil plan is revealed. It was all a ploy to get all of the operatives in Perry's agency in one place so he could trap them all. After all is said and done, Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are enemies again. ("It's About Time!") Credentials He is not really a doctor as pointed out by his daughter, as his Doctorate Degree has a $15 price tag on it. Schemes & Inventions (See Doofenshmirtz's Schemes & Inventions) Background Information *In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's name is Meddleshmirtz, which Dan Povenmire pronounces "Middleshmirtz." *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as shown in Bowl-R-Ama Drama. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!!!" Category:Characters Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Dooflesteiniens Category:Villains